herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy De Santa
James "Jimmy" De Santa is a anti-hero in ''Grand Theft Auto V ''and the tritagonist in Michael De Santa's storyline. Jimmy is the son to Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa and the younger brother of Tracey De Santa. He was voiced by Danny Tamberelli. Biography Jimmy De Santa is first introduced in the mission "Franklin and Lamar" where he purchases an SUV from a dealership owned by Simeon Yetarian where he racially insults him only because he wanted to scam the latter into buying an SUV for him where one of Yeterian's workers Lamar Davis confronts him about this and Jimmy backs off. Later in the mission "Complications" Yetarian has Franklin Clinton repossess the SUV Jimmy has bought from him earlier by breaking into the De Santa residence while Franklin was able to get the care from the house Micheal suddenly appears and holds Franklin at gunpoint and forces him to drive into the dealership where Micheal assults Yeterian and threatens him with more violence if he attempts to scam Jimmy again. Later in the mission "Father/Son", Jimmy attempts to sell Micheal's Yacht without his permission for drug money but it is stolen instead and he is kidnapped as a result. He tells Michael that he attempted to sell the yacht. Michael with the help of Franklin chases the Yacht down on a highway they rescue Jimmy buy Amanda's car engine breaks down, causing them to lose the Yacht much to the sadness and disappointment of Michael who then hitches a ride in a taxi and leaves Jimmy with Franklin who the latter fixes Amanda's car at Los Santos Customs Franklin then drives Jimmy home. In "Daddy's Little Girl", while Jimmy is playing video games much to Michael's annoyance which leads to an argument between Michael and Jimmy ending with Michael smashing his TV with a chair and calling him a "Disrespectful Little Asshole". Michael tries to bond with Jimmy by going on a bike ride in Vespucci Beach, at this point he tells Michael that Tracey is partying on the yacht with her friends and porn producers. Furious, Michael takes his shirt off, dives into the sea and swims towards the yacht. when Michael, Tracey, and Jimmy meet up at the beach Michael suggest driving them home but refused Tracey furiously leaves Michael to get a cab and Jimmy joins her in leaving Michael. In "Fame or Shame", Jimmy appeared to get his block of weed. However, Michael snatches it away from home causing Jimmy to call his father an "asshole" leading to another argument which ends when Amanda intervenes and yells at the both of them and and the sudden arrival Trevor Phillips, whom he and Michael haven seen each other in nearly a decade. Jimmy tells his father and Trevor that Tracey is auditioning for Fame or Shame at the Maze Bank Arena, Michael and Trevor leave to go get Tracey. Jimmy does his worst in the mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" after arguing with Amanda, Michael attempts to bond with Jimmy yet again. However, Jimmy insists on meeting one of his friends for a drug deal, Michael insists on coming along much to Jimmy's anger and chagrin, they go to Burger Shot and Jimmy picks up a supply of weed and a "special drink", on the way home Jimmy tricks his father into drinking it, Jimmy then reveals that he had his friend make the drink for him, spiking the drink with PCP for Michael to drink it with him becoming high. Jimmy then proceeds to open the door of the drivers seat and then throws Michael's body, then stealing his car, telling him he is moving out of the house with $3,000 withdrawn from Michael's bank account, and leaves his body in the middle of the street and drives away. Later, it is mentioned in Amanda's note to Michael that Jimmy told her that he took drugs while driving, in which he obviously lied to his mother about the previous incident. Jimmy then appears in his own mission "Parenting 101", where he is kidnapped by a bunch of nerds for trolling them on the internet. Michael finds Jimmy and frees him from the nerds and then takes him back to the Richman Hotel. While they are going to the hotel, Jimmy explains to his father what is trolling, much to Michael's disgrace. In villains wiki * Jimmy De Santa Navigation Category:GTA Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Addicts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Tricksters Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Thieves Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Liars Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers